MeetEd, GreetEd
by MercuryManson
Summary: In the Cul-de-Sac, the Eds realized there's some new kids, that act just like them. Are they good or are they going to be the new "Eds"?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It is a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. Two boys are moving a box in the middle of the dead-end road, while one boy was inside the box, pretending to drive in it. "Are you sure this is going to work, Double D?" The boy in the box ask.

The boy in the box is shorter than his friends, and have pink skin. He has three long lines of hair and wears a yellow shirt with purple stripe on the edges and a red stripe line on the side of his shirt. He also wears red shoes. His name is Eddy.

"Positive Eddy," The boy, known as Double D said, "Because of this dreaded heat wave, kids will be more than content to have a glass of water." He got out the gallon of water.

Double D is an average height between his friends. He wears a red shirt (sometimes orange) with purple baggy shorts, red long socks, and blue shoes. He also wears a black sock hat on top of his head, leaving three lines of hair behind his head. His real name is Eddward, but his nickname is Double D.

"Whatever. Hey Lumpy! Bring out the cups!" Eddy commanded. "Sure am, Eddy," The other boy said. The last one is taller than his friends, and has very unusual, yellow skin. Unlike his friends, his eyes is far apart from one another, and he has a unibrow. He has few small hair on his head. He wears a white t-shirt with red stripes and a green jacket over it. He also wears faded purple jeans, and black shoe. His name is Ed.

Ed grab a handful of glasses, and each time he makes a step, a glass falls to the ground and breaks. "Ed, be careful with that! Priceless porcelain glass don't grow on trees, you know," Double D said. "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, Ed!" Eddy yelled. "Okey-dokey!" Then Ed let go all the glasses.

"NO!" Double D yelled, until he saw all the glasses broken. "Oh, Ed," he sigh, putting his hand over his eyes. "Nice going," Eddy said, getting out of the box. He look around the Cul-de-Sac. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" "Well, Eddy, you can't expect them to occur outside in this weather. Unlike us, they're probably at their respectable homes with air conditioner," Double D explain.

Just then, a bald boy with a wood in his hand, running pass the Eds. "Jonny!" Eddy said, then tackle him. The boy, as refer to Jonny, is African-American. He wears a white t-shirt, blue pants, and white sandals. He carries a wood that was drawn with eyes and a smile, refer to be known as Plank.

"Jonny 2x4!" Eddy said, happily. "Oh, hiya Eddy," Johnny said. "Would you like to try some cool, refreshing water? Only 25 cents," Eddy offer. "Uh, no thanks. Me and Plank already drank some water at my house," Jonny said, "We're kinda in a hurry, so..." "Excuse me, Jonny, might I ask, what is the hurry?" Double D ask.

"New kids are coming! Everybody's talking about it! Some new family are showing up, and everyone's getting prepare." Just when he said that, a moving van drove to a sale house driveway. "And they're already here! Come on Plank, we need to finish up!" Then Jonny left. "New kids are here! New kids are here!" Ed said, excitedly.

"You mean new pigeons, Ed," Eddy said, with an evil smile, rubbing his hands together. "Don't even think about it, Eddy. If you even dare use your schemes on those new people, then count me ou-AHHHHH!" Eddy drag Double D and Ed into a bush along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ed, Edd, n Eddy peek inside the bush to look at the newcomers. One person came out of the van. "We got not one..." Then another. "Not two..." Then another. "But three pigeons! Jackpot!" Eddy said, having dollar sign for eyes, "Come on, we got them right where we want them." "New kids!" Ed said. Double D look hesitate. "Well, don't you think it's a tad too early to scheme them? I mean, you never know, they're probably-" Double D notice his friends was already running towards them. "Curse my eternity to speak." Then he try to catch up.

Meanwhile...with the newcomers...

"That's right! Those are my stuff, so go ahead, mess it up! I want you to make my day!" The new girl yell at the movers, who were already in the house. The screaming girl is shorter than the others. She has dark blonde hair that is wavy and goes at her mid back and a ruffle bang. She wears a pink t-shirt that says 'PRINCESS' in black letters. She also wears light blue pants with pink shoes.

"Alex, please. Those movers are trying to do their job. It would be most best if you do not interfere," The other new kid reason. The second girl is an average height. She has black straight hair that goes to her upper back with a one side bang on the right. She also wear a black sock hat similar to Double D's. She wears a thin strap red shirt with a star in the middle. She also wears a dark blue baggy shorts with red shoes.

"If they wanna keep their job, it would be _most best_ that they don't mess with my stuff!" Alex said. The raven hair girl sigh as she turn to the other girl. "AL! What in heaven's name are you doing in my stuff?!" she ask. The girl, known as Al, said, "I'm looking for my stuff chicken! Honest Allie! I couldn't find it in my box."

Al is taller than the two girls. She has light brown hair that goes down to her mid shoulder and has a bang in a 'V' shape. She has a pale blue shirt that says 'THERE ARE VOICES INSIDE MY HEAD' in white letters and a blue-green shoes.

"That's because you didn't look hard enough," The middle one, refer as Allie, said, going through Al's box. She took out a stuff chicken similar to Rolf's real chickens. "Chicken! Then Al took the chicken; hugging it. "Pet the chicken. Pet the chicken."

"Oh no. Look who decided to welcome the newcomers," Alex said, seeing Eddy and Ed running towards them. "Why, hello ladies. Was it hot and tired moving to the Cul-de-Sac? Well fear not, because here in Peach Creek, we have water that you can cool down anytime. Only 25 cents," Eddy advertise.

The three sisters look at each other. "Who do you think we are? Idiots?!" Alex exclaimed. "Hug new friends!" Ed said, hugging all three of them, crushing them. "Al made a new friend!" cheer Al, hugging back Ed, crushing him even tighter, making him let go. Double D catch up to them, out of breath.

"I apologize," he said to the girls, "I'm not use to having my body do physical activities. No matter, my name is Eddward with two D's." "The name's Eddy, so about the 25 cents..." "I'm Ed!" Allie smile. "Ed, Edd...and Eddy?" "Precisely." "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys," Allie said, "my name is Allyana. Allie, as people prefer to me." "My name is Alexandra or Alex." "Alauna! Call me Al!" "Oh, so it's Al, All, and Alex?" Double D guessed. "Or Al, _Allie_, and Alex, to rephrase it," Allie said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all met each other. Whoopie-doo. Now, do you want the water or do I have to take my business elsewhere?" Eddy said. "Eddy! Don't be rude!" Double D said. "Listen, 'Eddy', like I said before, I'm not an idiot and neither are my sisters, so let's make a deal. You can give us your water for free-" "No way!"

"Ok then, why not you simply...GET LOST?!" Alex scream. "Why you little-" Double D cover Eddy's mouth from finishing his sentence. "My apologies. My friend, here, has a minor temper," Double D explain. "No matter, Alex is the same," Allie said. "But hey, at least I can control it than Shorty can," Alex said, making Eddy turn red in anger.

With Al and Ed...

"I like chickens!" "I like pigs!" "I like cows!" "I like goats!" "I like gravy!" "I like peanut butter!" Ed look confuse for a minute. "Uh, what is peanut butter made out of?" he ask. Al look confuse as well. "Uh, peanut and butter?" she answers. "Of course! That's why we call it peanut butter!" Ed said.

"Yay! Al's smart!" Al cheer. "You sure are, Al," Ed compliment, "You wanna come over to my house and make some peanut butter?" "Do pigs fly?" Ed start to think. "Uh..." "Of course!" "AAAAAL!" Two people scream at the same time. "Uh-oh," Al said, fearfully.

The door is slam open revealing two young, furious twins; a boy and a girl. The young boy has dark brown messy hair with a bang similar to Alex's. He wears a brown t-shirt that says 'HEY, WHAT'S A GUY GOTTA DO?' in black letters, and a dark green pants with brown shoes. His name is Adam.

The young girl, similar to her twin, but has straight auburn hair hold back with a yellow bandana with orange polka dots, and a bang similar to Allie's. She wears a peach shirt, faded orange pants, and yellow shoes. Her name is Autumn.

"What do you, brats, want now?" Alex ask. The twins ignore their older sister and walk towards their third older sister. " Al, where's my octopus action figure?!" Adam ask. "And where's my fairy princess doll?!" Autumn ask.

"I don't know, baby brother and sister. Honest! I never saw the little people of yours," Al said. "Don't lie to us, Al, because if you do-" Allie cut off Autumn. "Now, Autumn, I assure you Al have never touch yours or Adam's property, and it's impolite to not greet yourself to our new companions," she said.

Adam and Autumn look at the Eds, then their sisters, then back at the Eds again. "Deja vu," The twins said, simultaneously. "Yeah, hi, it's nice to meet you," Autumn greet. "Sup?" Adam said, doing the same. "Uh, salutations. My name is-" "Don't care, where's our stuff?" Adam said, cutting off Double D. "How the heck are we suppose to know? Ask mom and dad, twerps," Alex said.

"Fine, but if they don't know, then the three of you are toast!" Autumn threatened, which made Al and Allie hide behind Alex in fear. Then, the twins went back inside their new house, slamming the door shut.

"Uh, I assume that's your siblings?" Double D ask. "Baby brother and sister are scary!" Al said. "Ed feels Al's pain," Ed said, rubbing her back. "That's it! I've had it with you!" Eddy point at Al. "You!" Then Allie. "And especially you!" he said, pointing at Alex, "You think you three could come here, act like us, and take over our Cul-de-Sac?! Well, it ain't gonna happen. I'm outta here. I had more fun picking my ear wax."

"Aw, what's the matter, Eddy? Jealous much that we're going to be better than you?" Alex tease. Eddy stop walking and turn around. "In your dreams, Blondie!" Just as he said that, the kids finally came out, pushing him and the other Eds, walking towards the Als. "Hey, are these dorks bothering you, guys?" The boy in a red cap ask.

Alex smirk at the now angry Eddy. "No...not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Well, all right. The name's Kevin," The boy, known as Kevin, said. He has three red lines of hair cover by a red hat he wears. He wears a green sweater with black baggy shorts and black shoes.

"Hi, I'm Nazz," A girl said. She has blonde hair, similar to Alex's, and wears a black shirt with a white tank top over it. She also wears blue pants, and blue shoes. "I'm Jonny, and this is my pal, Plank," Jonny said.

"Greetings, three girls unfamiliar with, as Rolf introduce himself. Rolf, son of a Shepard," A foreign boy said. He was taller than the other kids and have blue messy hair. Just like Ed, he has a unibrow, and wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe around it. He also wears a light blue pants with red chuck shoes.

"Hi, my name is Sarah," Another girl said. She has ginger hair with a pink tank top, blue pants, and red shoes. She's known as Ed's little sister. "And I'm Jimmy," A boy with curly hair said. He wears a light blue sweater with white pants, and black shoes. He also has a retainer around his head.

"Salutations, everybody. My name's Allie, and these are my sisters, Al and Alex. We came from Pear Creek." "Oooooh," echo the kids. "Tell us about Pear Creek!" Nazz insists. "What's it like in there?" Sarah ask. "Were there a lot of people there?" Jimmy ask. "Did they have techno-doohickies like nana's backwaxer?" Rolf ask.

"I think you three could hang out with us. Just don't talk to those dorks. They always ruin all the fun," Kevin warn. Al and Allie look hesitate, but Alex said, "Of course. See ya later, dorks." Then she start walking, with the kids following behind her. Al and Allie trail behind them. Suddenly, Sarah tug Allie's shirt.

"Do you girls happen to have any younger siblings we could play with?" she ask, with Jimmy right beside her. "Of course. I have a younger brother and sister, probably similar to your age. Just knock on our door, and they'll probably acquaint your presence," Allie said. "O.K.!" Then, they ran towards the house.

"I can't believe it," Eddy said, watching the kids walk away, "They met them, then they like them? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" "Kids are always interested to see a new face around, Eddy," Double D explain. "Does this mean Al's not Ed's friend anymore, Double D?" Ed ask, upset.

"No, Ed. She still is. Just...on a regular basis, I suppose." "Well, if they want to play hard, then I'm in! Come on!" Eddy said, then he follow the kids. "Ed, why do I feel that something is about to go horribly wrong?" Double D ask. "When is it not?" Ed respond. "For once, I agree with you..." Then they catch up with Eddy.

Meanwhile...with Sarah and Jimmy...

"What do you think their brother and sister's like, Sarah?" Jimmy ask. "There's only one way to find out." Sarah knock on the door and both her and Jimmy can hear two identical voices from the other side. "I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!"

The door open, revealing Adam and Autumn. "Oh, hi," Autumn said, "Who are you?" "My name is Sarah, and this is my friend, Jimmy. Welcome to the Cul-de-Sac," Sarah said. "Well, my name is Adam, and this is my sister, Autumn, and thanks?" Adam respond. "Do you guys want us to give you a tour?" Jimmy suggest. "Yeah, and after that, we can go to my house and show you our dollies! What do you say?" Sarah ask.

Adam and Autumn look at each other. "Well, I guess it won't be that bad," Adam said, "It's not like we have anything to do anyway. Autumn, bring our toys." "Sure," Autumn shrug, then ran back in the house. "So, Sarah, tell me. What do you do here for fun?" Adam ask, while he and Sarah start walking. "Oh well, I usually spend my time playing with Jimmy, and other times, messing with my stupid brother and his stupid friends," Sarah said. "That's something we do with our sisters."

Jimmy watch them walk together, feeling left out. "Sarah?" Autumn came out, this time with their toys, and accidently bump Jimmy, which made him fall flat face on the grass. "Ow!" he said. "Oops! Sorry Jimmy," Autumn apologize, pulling Jimmy from the grass. "It's ok. AHHHHH!" Jimmy yell, when he saw Adam's toy, "A monster!"

"No, no Jimmy. This is just Adam's octopus action figure," Autumn reason. "Oh, he he, I guess I was just being silly," Jimmy said, a bit flush. He then notice Autumn's toy. "Hey, who is this?" he ask. "Oh, this is my fairy princess doll," Autumn answer.

"Could I...hold her?" Jimmy ask. Autumn nod, and gave her doll to Jimmy. Jimmy examine it very thoroughly. "She's so pretty," he compliment. Autumn blush. "Hehe, thanks...uh, where's Adam and Sarah?" "Huh? Oh, Sarah! They already walk ahead of us! Come on!" Jimmy grab Autumn's hand, then drag her to find her brother and his friend.

Back with the Eds...

The Als and the kids are at the playground. The kids are listening to Alex's story about her hometown, while the Eds are pulling a wagon of ten gallons of water. "This will get their attention. Bring out the cups," Eddy said. Double D bring out the cups.

"Here, Ed. These are paper cups, so you wouldn't have any trouble," he said, giving Ed the cups. "Double D!" Double D turn around. "Oh, hello Allie," he greet. Allie smile. "Listen, if I may, apologize for my sister's behavior. If I knew you weren't accompany by the other kids sooner, I would've said something," she apologize.

"You have nothing to apologize, Allie. My buddies and I were slightly an outcast towards the kids before you and your family appear to Peach Creek. It has nothing to do with you, and I wouldn't want to interfere with the attention you have; that is if you're comfortable," Double D said.

"Why, of course I am. It's just slightly different when we were engaging to you, fellas, than to the other kids. I'm not sure why, but it just is." "I understand." "HEY!" Double D and Allie turn around to see an angry Eddy walking towards them. Eddy went in between them. "Whatever you and your stupid sister planning, it ain't gonna work!" he said. "Eddy, you must understand, me nor Alex aren't doing anything to hurt you physically, but..." Behind Eddy, Allie sees Double D have his hand like a knife and put it in front of his neck; signalling to just let it go.

"But, I'll stop bothering you guys, as I know I'm being a disruption to you." With that, Allie went back to the group. Double D watch her walk away. "Girls! You can't live with them, and you can't hang out with them either!" Eddy said, "What were you talking to her for anyway, Sockhead?"

"Eddy, please! Allie was doing no harm. She was only trying to make peace with you and Alex. Why can't you be a bigger person and go talk to her? Make a conversation with her, because honestly, you two definitely have something in common."

"That girl's nothing, but trouble ever since she got here! She gets on my nerves," Eddy said, "Where's Ed?"

With Ed...

Ed made a silly face at Al, who's across from him. Al laugh. She made a sillier face, which made Ed laugh. "ED!" Ed quickly turn around and salute. "Ready for hunka-doree, sir! Hehe," he said to Eddy.

"I don't want you talking to that girl, Ed," Eddy said. Ed look at Al, who is waving at him, then back at Eddy. "But Eddy, Al is my friend," Ed said.

"She ain't no friend, Ed!" "She's not?" "No, she's not. Those girls are trying to replace us. Now, watch and learn," Eddy said, walking away. Double D walk over to Ed. "Never you mind him, Ed," he said, " You can be friends with Al if you want." "I can?" "Of course you can. In fact, I need to talk to someone myself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people who start reading my story, and DON'T review it (glares at you :() Lol just kidding, but seriously, I know some y'all are like 'What's with this girl? Isn't she gonna type something about herself or something?' and others didn't care and just went on reading, but I'm sorry. I didn't have nothing to say. I just put my story in and just let you read it, but that doesn't mean you don't review it! :O You don't really have to, but I kinda wanna know what y'all think. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it OOC? Is it funny, or is it just lame? So many questions in my head, so will you answer them for me? Pwease? I'll give you cookies :3 ok I'll shut up and let y'all read before y'all kill me, and this is a reply for ainmals1.**

**ainmals1: Like I told you before, when I meant they act like the Eds, I really mean they ACT like the Eds. Get it? Lol :P and yeah, I knew there was someone who call their characters the Als, but I couldn't remember, until I saw Demonic Lil Angel's story :O Sorry, Demonic Lil Angel. Forgive me? :(**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4:

"I can't stop staring at Allie either, Plank. She's so pretty," Jonny said, dreamily, to his wood friend. Eddy came in front of the kids with one of the water gallon. Alex notice him. "Uh-oh. Look who's gonna dork our fun," she said.

Eddy glare at her, but open the gallon and brought out a cup. "Boy, is it hot?" he said, pouring water on the cup, "Mmmmm, water." Then, he start drinking his cup.

"I'm getting kinda thirsty," Nazz admits. "Me too, man," Kevin said. "Rolf, too, thirst for some water," Rolf said. "So, is Plank and I," Jonny said. Eddy smile. "For 25 cents, you can have all the water you want," he said.

The kids, reluctantly, pull their quarters out of their pockets, until... "AAAAHHHH!" The kids laugh, seeing Eddy all soaking wet. Eddy turn around, seeing a smirking Alex with an empty gallon in her hand. "If you guys want some water, just take it," she said, pulling the wagon towards them.

The kids cheer, grabbing each gallon. "Sprinkler party at my house!" Nazz said, then the kids left. Alex start to walk away, until Eddy runs in front of her. "You...you...you..." "You gorgeous creature of a girl? Tell me something I don't know," Alex said.

"You owe me money!" Eddy exclaim. "Oh, really? What's the word I'm looking for? It's at the tip of my tongue...uh...oh yeah. NO!" Then Alex grab him his by hair and throw him in a bush. Eddy quickly got up from the bush, looking around, angrily. "Where are you?!" He realize that Alex is already gone. "AaAaAaHhHhHhHh!"

With Double D...

"And this is my room," Double D said, letting Allie into his room first. "Oh my..." Allie said, looking around the room, "It's so elegant and organize." She then notice Double D look nervous. "Is something the matter?" she asks. "No, no. It's just...I always have Ed and Eddy at my house, and I never expect...oh, how do I say this?"

"You never had a female companion in your room before." "Exactly." "I understand...I never had a male companion in my room before," Allie admits. "You haven't?" Double D ask. "Well, it's not like father will allow it." "I see." There was a long silence. "Well, didn't you have something to tell me?" Allie ask. "Of course." Double D sat on his bed, patting an empty space beside him. Allie sat down next to him.

Double D took a deep breath. "First off, I want to deeply apologize about Eddy. I never knew he would act so cruel towards you." "Double D, it's all right. I know how Eddy feels. You don't need to apologize," Allie reassure. "But, you looked so upset when he took his anger on you."

"I know, but I don't blame him. Alex can be a real pain to me, too," Allie laugh. Double D laugh along with her, and then notice her eyes. She has dark brown eyes that he can't stop staring. Double D can feel himself blushing. Allie notice his staring. "What? Is there something on my face?" she ask.

"Uh, no. It's just...you...I...do you want to see my ants?" Allie smile. "Of course!"

With Ed...

"Peanuts," Ed order, holding out his hand. Al grab a bag of peanuts. "Peanuts," she said, giving it to Ed. Ed rip out the bag and pour the peanuts on the bowl. "Butter," Ed order. "Butter," Al said, giving him a plate of butter and silverware knife. Ed dip his finger on the butter, and lick his fingers.

"Mmmmmm, butter-y." He, then, use the knife and drop the butter on the bowl. "Spoon." Al grab a wooden spoon. "Spoon." Ed mix the bowl, which made crunchy sounds. "Mmmmm, sounds like some good peanut butter," Al said.

"It sure is, and it's done!" Ed said, showing the bowl to Al. It is peanuts cover in butter. "But Ed, who do you think would want to eat peanut butter?" Al ask. Ed thought for a moment. "Ooh, I know!" Ed grab Al's hand, and run out of his kitchen, then out of his house.

Upstairs...in Sarah's room...

"Do you want some tea, Mr. Yum Yum?" Sarah ask, acting as her doll. "Why, of course, Dolly. Thank you," Jimmy respond. "How about you, fairy princess? Would you like some tea?" "I'll be delighted, Dolly," Autumn said.

"And what about-" "OCTOPUS ATTACK!" "AAAHHH!" Jimmy scream, when he saw Adam smashing the other toys with his. "Adam!" Autumn yell. "Hey, stop that!" Sarah said, grabbing Adam's toy. "And if I don't? What are you gonna do about it?" Adam said, getting back his toy. Sarah stand up. "Oh, you don't wanna go there," she said, threateningly. Adam stand up as well. "Try me," he challenges.

Both Adam and Sarah glare at each other, while Jimmy and Autumn look back and forth between them, curious who's gonna act first. After a few minutes, Sarah crack a smile. "I like ya, kid. You got spunk," she said. Adam smile, too. "You're not so bad yourself, Red," he said, "Besides Autumn, and my other sister, Alex, you're the only girl I know that has a backbone."

Sarah blush. "Ooh, you're just saying that." Jimmy couldn't take anymore of this, so he took his toy and left out of the house. "Jimmy!" Jimmy wish it was Sarah, but already knew it was Autumn, so he stop walking, and stand there, not turning around.

"Jimmy, what happened?" He could feel her hand on his back "It's...it's nothing, okay? I just want to be alone, please?" he said, feeling tears in his eyes. "I understand," she said, sadly. He could hear her walking away. "Autumn?" he heard her stop, so he turn around, facing her. "Don't think this is all because of you, because it's not. Now, put that smile on that pretty face of yours."

Autumn smile. "I'll try," she said, "See ya later, Jimmy." Then she walk away. Jimmy sigh, then walk back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Kinda bored, and really generous, so I'm gonna make another chapter :) read it, love it, review it, ignore it. Do what you do, and enjoy the show...or story...cookies are waiting for you guys...they're chocolate chip. ;)**

**On with the show/story!**

Chapter 5:

"That annoying little brat!" Eddy said, walking angrily to his backyard, "I was almost seconds away eating jawbreakers, but she has to be Miss. Goody-goody." He slide his door open that went straight to his room, and came in. He sits on his chair, and look at himself in his table mirror, until he saw a reflection of a person on his bed behind him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He turn around, seeing Alex reading one of his magazines. "What the heck are you doing?!" Eddy ask. "Calm down, egg-head! I'm just reading. You have some interesting magazines, Shorty," Alex said. "How did you get in my house?!" Eddy ask.

"Simple. Your parents let me in. They think I'm your girlfriend," Alex explain. Eddy made a disgusted face. "Well, since I know you're not, and you know you're not, why don't you...HIT THE ROAD?!" "Aw, is that a way to treat your 'girlfriend', Eddy?" Alex tease.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Eddy yell. Alex start to leave. "Fine, I'll go, but once one of these lame schemes you make go to failure, don't come blaming it on me, again." Eddy push her out. "And stay out!" Then he slid his door close. Alex roll her eyes. "What a brat. Where's Al and Allie?"

With Ed and Al...

"Eat up, furry little friends!" Ed said to Rolf's chickens. Some of them are pecking Ed and Al's peanut butter, while others look at it. "They're so cute and furry!" Al said. "Yep, I love chickens." "ED BOY!" Ed turn around. "Hiya, Rolf!" Ed greet to the angry Rolf, who was walking towards him. "Tell me, clueless in the head Ed boy, what fiendish thing are you doing with Rolf's chickens, yet again?" Rolf asks, calmly.

"We're feeding them peanut butter, Rolf! Want some?" Ed said, holding a spoonful of his creation. Rolf glare at the peanut butter. "You mock Rolf." "I wha-...?" Rolf turns to Al. "Excuse Rolf, tall and pale Al girl, while Rolf talk some sense into nincompoop Ed boy," he said. "Rolf wha-...?" Rolf turn back to Ed.

"You have insulted Rolf's animals with your mushy oats! Prepare to taste the pain from the son of a Shepard!" "What does pain taste like?" Al ask. "BAD! Not good! Run!" Ed said. He grab Al's hand and they both run. "ED BOOOOY!" Rolf call after them.

With Double D and Allie...

"Haha, so let me get this straight. You lost your swimsuit clothing in a middle of a party, you got a case of bad sunburn on a beach, and you got your neck stuck in a tree by a boomerang? Oh my, that must have been terrible for you," Allie said, as she and Double D walk to his front door."Trust me, there were more embarrassing moments," Double D said.

"Wow, you, Ed, and Eddy must have adventures every time." "Yeah, even though it could be humiliating at times." Allie laugh. "I'm sure it was. Well, it was great talking to you without any interruptions," she said. "I know the feeling. I never had a conversation with a girl in my times. I get pretty nervous talking to one." Oh," Allie said, "Well, are you nervous now?" Double D smile. "Not at all."

"Good," Allie said, staring at him, "Well...I guess...I should go. You know, to search for my sisters." "Of course." Double D open the door for Allie, when they saw Eddy in front of them.

With Adam and Sarah...

"So, you see. Octo-Puss has all kind of powers, especially the ink blast," Adam told Sarah, while they're walking on the sidewalk. Adam squirt ink on the sidewalk from his toy to prove his point. "Ooooh. That's really neat," Sarah compliment, impress. "Yeah, so what does your girly, pink doll do?" Adam ask.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Uh...she goes to tea parties?" Adam raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?" "Well, she's not much of an action figure," Sarah explain. "Oh, ok then. Say Red, where's that curly boy that you hang out with? His name's Timmy, right?" "Who? Oh, you're talking about Jimmy. Well, I don't know where he is. It's not like him to leave without saying good-bye," Sarah said.

"Well, he's probably doinng something important. Listen, I gotta go back home for dinner." Adam sees a rose, then pick it up, and give it to Sarah. "Catch ya later, Red." Then he left. Sarah smell the rose, and watch Adam walk away.

"Oh, Adam..." she whispers, dreamily. Jimmy watch the whole scene from his window. "So, that's the way it's going to be," he said to himself, "well, it looks like I have to fight fire with fire."

Back with Ed and Al...

Ed and Al stop running in the dead-end road. "Aw, I'm sorry, Al. This day was-" "FUN!" Al interrupt Ed. "It was?" Al nod. "Uh-huh! I get to see chickens! And they're softer like honeys and pillows. You're the best, Big Ed," Al said, hugging Ed.

"Aw shucks, go on," Ed said. "But you are! And for being such a good friend, I give you this." Al brought out her stuff chicken out of her jacket. "Ch-ch-ch-chicken!" Ed said, happily. "This is my stuff chicken. I had it when I was...uh...small? I had it forever, and as a good friend, I give it to you," Al said.

Ed smile, and take the chicken. "Ed is happy! Ed loves new friend, Al," he said, hugging her. "Come on, let's show it to Eddy and Double D! Ed start to run, until he bump into somebody. "Ow! Watch where you going, you-Al?" "Alex?!" "ED!" Ed look at Alex, who look angry at Al, and Al, who look scare of Alex.

"Uh...no Ed?"

* * *

"Ouchie!" Ed scream, while Alex drag him to the playground by his ear. "Alex, stop! You're hurting him!" Al said, walking behind them. "Then I must be doing my job!" Alex said. "But Alex, Ed is my friend," Al said.

"He ain't no friend, Al! These boys think they're so better," Alex said. "I don't think I'm better! I change my underwear every three weeks. Hehe," Ed said. "Eddy, please stop!" Al, Alex, and Ed turn to see Eddy dragging Allie by her hat to the playground with Double D behind them.

"What was your stupid friend doing with my sister?!" Alex said, pulling Ed towards Eddy. "What was your stupid sister doing with my friend?!" Eddy said, pulling Allie towards Alex. "You girls think you're so smart," Eddy said. "I would say the same about you, but then I'll be lieing," Alex said. "Enough already!" Double D said, "Ever since you two met, all you did was insult one another."

"While Double D, Ed, Al, and I are getting along," Allie finish. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Double D ask Alex and Eddy. "Well, Eddy, I don't really think you're stupid," Alex admits. Eddy smile. "Really?" "I think you're stupid AND ugly!" Eddy frown. "WHAT?!" "Oh, Alex..." Allie said, putting her hand over her eyes.

"That's it! I've had it with you! Starting right now, you three are going down!" Then Eddy walk away. Ed, Double D, Allie, and Al glare at Alex. Alex just shrug. "What did I do?"

**Well, there you have it. I'll stop for now, because I'm tired than a flutter-nutter. Lol sounds lame, I know. Just don't feel like cursing on a cartoon story. Doesn't feel right. Anyway, what did you think? Review? Cookies? No? Then, how about cake? Any flavor you want, right here. (Slaps your hand) don't even think about getting a piece. If you want it, you earn it by reviewing. :D well I'll be back soon for another chapter, just be patient. Ok? Ok. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! And I finally got a first review, well second. And the chocolate chip cookie goes to...writer-person2! (applause) Thank you so much for writing a review for me, I appreciate it, and others, you can do what you want to do. And ainmals1, I P.M. (Private message) you. Now, I'm gonna shut up, while you read the story.**

**Enjoy the show/story!**

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Al and Allie were talking in their room, while Alex was in the bathroom. "Al, what do you suggest we should do to make Eddy like us? Or, better yet, like Alex?" Allie asks. "Make him pancakes with gravy on top! Yum!" Al said.

"Well, at least you try," Allie said, "but I wonder what Eddy mean by all of us going down."

Downstairs...

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Adam said, walking out of the kitchen. He open the door, revealing Double D. "Greetings...Adam, isn't it? I'm here for-" Adam slam the door. Autumn came out of the kitchen. "Who was that?"

"Why not you found out?" Autumn open the door, seeing Double D rubbing his nose. "Uh, hello. If I may, can I speak to-" Autumn slam the door. "ALLIE!" The twins said at the same time. Allie rush downstairs. "What is all the commotion? You'll wake up mother and father." "Your dorky boyfriend is here," Adam said, then he and Autumn went upstairs.

Allie open the door, seeing Double D rubbing his nose. "Good heavens! Double D, are you ok?" Allie asks, concern. "It's all right, I'm fine," he assure. "Ok, well, do you want to come in?" Allie ask. "Sure." When Double D came in, Allie ask, "What are you doing up this morning?" "Well, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, what do you need?" "Well, it was slightly Ed's idea, but I was thinking if you and your sisters want to...you know...have a sleepover with us," Double D ask, shyly. Allie look confuse. "A sleepover? Us? With you guys?" "I understand your confusion. It's silly for females to have a sleepover with males, but Ed seems ecstatic to see Al again, and I...just...want to spend time with you," Double D said, blushing. Allie blush as well.

"Oh, Double D." "Plus, if we try to secretly invite Alex and Eddy into the sleepover, they will probably get along. What do you say?" "Well, I wouldn't mind. Al will say yes, and Alex can't find out about Eddy. So, all I need to do is convince my parents," Allie recommend.

"Ok, let me know when you get an answer," Double D said. "All right." "I'll see you soon, Allie." When she sees him about to leave, Allie call out, "Double D!" Double D turn around. "Yes?" "Uh...are we...friends?" "Why, of course. Why do you ask?" Double D respond.

"Well...it's nothing, really. I'll see you, soon." Then Double D left.

With Adam and Autumn...

"You seem to get along with Sarah pretty fine, Adam," Autumn said, playing with her doll. "Yeah, she's cool. I don't know about her curly friend, though," Adam said. "That curly friend has a name. It's Jimmy," Autumn defend.

"Aww, you care about him. How cute," Adam tease. Autumn roll her eyes. "Shut up. I'm going to the bathroom." Then she left. Adam open his closet, seeing Sarah in there. "Woah!" "Hiya Adam," Sarah said. "What did ya-how did ya...why are you in my closet?" Adam ask. Sarah laugh. "To see you, silly!" "Boy, don't I feel special?" Adam said, sarcastically. "Do you want to come over to my house and play with me again?" Sarah ask. "As much as I want to come over and play with my favorite redhead early this morning, I was kinda resting until the afternoon."

"Well, now that I'm here, you don't have to rest," Sarah said. Adam shrug. "I guess not." Then a flushing sound was heard, which made Adam gasp. "Oh no, Autumn! If she sees you here because of me, she'll never let me live it down! You gotta hide!" "Ok, but where?" "Back in the closet!"

Adam push Sarah back in his closet, then close the door before Autumn came out. She look at him standing in front of his closet. "What's with you?" she asks. "Nothing! H-how would you know t-there's something with me?" Autumn smile. "Adam, we're twins. I know these things," she said.

"Oh..." Autumn look at him for a few minutes before she said, "Now, I know what's going on!" Adam gulp. "Y-you do?" "Yeah. Isn't it obvious?" "I almost wish it wasn't..." Adam mutter.

Inside of Adam's closet...

After a few minutes, Sarah got bored. She pull out one of Adam's brown shirts, and start smelling it. She put it on, noticing it's big on her. She then pull out one of his green pants, and brown shoes.

Outside of Adam's closet...

"You like Sarah!" Adam pause. "You have got to be kidding me." "You can't fool me, Adam. You have a crush on Sarah, but you don't want to admit it," Autumn said. Adam roll his eyes. "Sure, let's go with that." Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Autumn said, then she left out of their room. Adam open his closet door, seeing Sarah wearing his clothes. Adam raise an eyebrow. "How do you like my new outfit?" Sarah asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, you have a great sense in style, I could tell you that," Adam respond, "But you gotta get outta here." "But I thought you were gonna play with me." "I will. Just not right now. I'll come to your house soon. I promise," Adam said.

"Can I keep your clothes?" Sarah asks. "Sure, if your parents don't mind you having boys clothes," Adam said, opening his window. "But Adam..." "Listen, Red, I don't think Autumn's gonna stay down there much long, so please make this your last question."

"Do you like me?" That made Adam stop. "Uh...it depends. Define like." "Do you...like-like me?" Adam sigh. "Sarah...you...me...listen, can we talk about this later? Please?" he respond. Sarah smile. "Ok. I'll see ya later, Adam." Then she climb out of his window.

"What a girl," Adam said to himself.

Downstairs...

Autumn open the door, seeing a dozen of daisies in front of her face. "For you." Autumn smile. "Oh, hiya Jimmy. This is, uh...unexpected from you." "Why would it be? Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl is a perfect match," he compliment. "Aw, you're so sweet. So, I guess you feel better from yesterday, huh?" Autumn ask, taking the daisies. "I sure am, and I was just wondering if you wanna play with me again?" Jimmy ask. "Of course, I will. We can go to Sarah's house and you, me, Adam, and Sarah could play together again." Jimmy smile, evilly. "Perfect."

Meanwhile...with Eddy...

"Finally! It's all done!" Eddy said, holding up four letters, "Now, how am I gonna get these to the new wuss?" Suddenly, he thought of someone. "Jonny!" He ran out of his house and to the playground. He sees Jonny, playing in the sandbox.

"Hey, Jonny!" Eddy yell. "Oh, hiya Eddy," Jonny greet. "Listen, Baldy, you wanna do something for me?" "Uh..." "Great! Just give these letters to the tall idiot girl and the girl Sockhead," Eddy instruct. "I don't know, Eddy, Plank says...wait, you mean Allie?" Jonny ask, hopefully. "Yeah, and her tall sister. Just don't give it to that she-witch Blondie," Eddy said.

"Ok! Anything to see Allie again!" Jonny said. "I knew I could count on you, Jonny-boy, tell them it's from Ed and Double D." "Double D?" Jonny ask, feeling jealous. "And Ed. So, what are you waiting for? Move it!" Eddy said.

With that, Jonny left. "Oh yeah. Two down; two to go," Eddy said.

With the Als...

"Mother, Father. I know you're not working today, and it is wrong to wake you up at 10:00 in the morning, but be mindful, this is a very serious matter," Allie said to her parents, who are sitting on the sofa across from her and her sisters, "You see, Al, Alex, and myself thought it would be awful to come to Peach Creek, but that's when we met the Eds."

"Ed is Al's best friend!" Al blurt out. "Yes, we've been fond with them yesterday, and all six of us became friends," Allie agree. "Pffft! Except for that short jerk," Alex said. Allie nudge Alex. "Oh! I mean yeah, they're great." "And they invited us to have a slumber with them, and before you refuse, understand that they're our friends, now."

"Best friends!" "Yes, we only know them for a day, but I know they won't hurt us, and as the mature one, I will call you if something is wrong, if you accept our approval."

It was a long silence, until their parents put a thumbs up. "Yay! We get to go to the sleepover," Al said, hugging Allie and Alex. Their mother whistles to get their attention, then point at their clock. "Come back tomorrow at 12:00 p.m.? No problem. You won't regret it," Allie said.

Their parents pat each of their heads. "Thank you, mother and father," Allie said. "Al loves mommy and daddy," Al said. "Thanks, mama. Thanks, daddy," Alex said. With that, their parents went back upstairs. "What do you think, Alex? You think you can come, too?" Allie ask Alex. "As long as that big mouth won't be there, then I'm good." "Trust me, he won't."

With Jonny...

"Do you think Allie likes Double D, Plank?" Jonny ask to his wood friend, while he walks towards the Als' house, "I mean, they're both smart, they use big words, and they wear socks on their heads." Jonny knock on their door. "No, I will not wear a sock on my head."

Allie open the door. "Oh, good morning, Jonny, Plank. What are you doing here?" she asks. Jonny start blushing. "Uh...here you go, Allie. I-it's for y-you and Al. It's f-from Double D a-and Ed," Jonny stutter, giving the letters. Allie take it. "Thank you, Jonny." "Could I...have a tip?" Jonny asks, hoping for a kiss. "Tip? Well...I suppose," Allie said, digging through her pocket. Jonny pucker his lips up.

Alex came out. "Tip?! The only tip you're gonna get is a $5 fist!" As she said that, she punch Jonny on the face, then slam the door.

"Wow, that's some tip, huh, Plank?" Jonny said, with a black eye.

Inside the Al's house...

"Alex! How rude!" Allie said. "Whatever. What did he want, anyway?" Alex ask. "Well, the letters are for Al and I. Jonny said it's from Ed and Double D." Al run towards them. "Big Ed got me something?!" she asks, excitedly. "Yeah, this letter." Al quickly took it and look at it, blankly. "Uh, Allie, what does it say?" "Yeah! Tell us, Sockhead," Alex said. "Allie glare at her. "Very well, then. 'Dear Al, I don't like you. You're boring clueless, and stupid. You're not funny, and you can make a chicken fall asleep. I don't want to be your friend anymore, Love Ed.'" Allie and Alex gasp.

The two girls look at Al, who was full of tears. "Say it isn't soooooo! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Al cry. "This can't be right. Ed and Al were getting along yesterday. What made him change his mind?" Allie said. "I'll tell you what made him change his mind? His stupid boy brain! If I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip his eyebrow out!" Alex said.

"Now calm down, Alex. This doesn't make any sense. Why would Ed act like this in such an impulsive way?" Allie said. "If that idiot wrote that to Al, then we should know what the geek wrote to you," Alex said. "Double D? No! He would never say anything like that," Allie said.

Alex take Allie's letter. "Well, let's hear it. 'Dear Allie, I don't like you. You're not smart, you're very dull, and you're not interesting. I have never been your friend, Love Double D." Allie gasp, close to tears. "Uh...it can't be right. Dou-Double D would never say that. H-he's my friend."

"...I'm sorry, Li-Li," Alex said, patting Allie's head. "Go ahead, Alex! Just say you told us so!" Al said. "I would, but you two are really upset. What we're gonna do is face them, because they mess with the wrong Als."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back! Oh, and the next chocolate chip cookie goes to...purpledragon6! (applause) Thanks again for reviewing and here's a reply for ainmals1.**

**ainmals1: Yeah I knew somebody is gonna say something about Allie's hair and the hat, but if you think about it, Allie's black hair looks much lighter, or people say it's faded, and her hat is all black. If you imagine it that way, then it don't look weird. Well, not to me, I think.**

**On with the show!**

Chapter 7:

Sarah is cleaning her room for Adam. After a few minutes, she heard the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs, then brush off Adam's clothes, which she's still wearing. She open the door, revealing Jimmy. "Jimmy?" "Sarah," Jimmy said, coming in. "Me and Jimmy talk about it this morning, and we thought it would be nice if we play with you and Adam," Autumn explain.

"I didn't know anything," Adam said. "Wow, Jimmy, we haven't talk since yesterday," Sarah said. "Pity, isn't it? But I was too busy spending time with Autumn," Jimmy said, putting an arm around Autumn. Sarah shrug. "Ok, let's go upstairs."

"Sarah, why are you wearing Adam's clothes?" Autumn ask. Sarah and Adam blush. "Uh..." "Race ya upstairs!" Adam yell. Forgetting the question, the four kids ran upstairs.

With the Eds...

"Hey, guys!" Eddy said, when he spot his friends in the dead end road. "Oh, hello Eddy. Do you feel better from yesterday?" Double D ask. "Now I am." "Good, because Ed and I were wondering if you want to have a sleepover with us." "Yeah, sure, whatever, but look what I found infront of you and Ed's house," Eddy said, showing them the letters.

"What is it, Eddy?" Ed ask. "It's a letter, stupid! It's from Al and Allie." "Al!" Ed take the letter and stare at it, blankly. "Uh, what does it say, Double D?" "Yeah, tell us!" Eddy said. "Very well, then. 'Dear Ed, I don't like you. You're stupid, ugly, and you smell bad. You're boring, and I don't want to be your friend no more, Love Al.'"Eddy and Double D look at Ed, who was in tears. "Say it isn't sooooooo! My best friend! Bwahahahaha!" Ed cry.

"Oh no! How sad!" Eddy lie. "This hand-writing looks familiar..." Double D said, suspicious. "Forget the hand-writing! Look what that girl did to poor Ed," Eddy said. "Ed, I'm sure there could be a reasonable explaination as to why Al is acting like this in such an impulsive way," Double D said.

"If that girl wrote that to Ed, we should all know what the girl with the sock on her head wrote to you," Eddy said to Double D. "Who? Allie? Never! If I know Allie, I know she won't say such cruel things to me." Eddy take Double D's letter. "Oh, yeah, well listen to this. 'Dear Double D, I don't like you whatsoever. You're annoying, dull, and not even that smart. I hope you bore someone else. Love Allie.'"

Double D look shock. "No. It can't be true. I don't believe it. I won't believe it. I-I...I can't believe it." "Believe it, Sockhead, you and Ed had just got insulted in a letter," Eddy said. "Oh, Eddy, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I-" "It's ok, Double D. It's about you and Ed. Now, what we're gonna do is confront them, and show those girly-girls what happens when you mess with the Eds."

With Sarah, Jimmy, Autumn, and Adam...

"Adam! Stop it! Stop it!" Jimmy scream at Adam, who has his bunny. "Ah, calm down. I just wanna see Mr. Chum Chum," Adam said. "It's Mr. Yum Yum! Sarah!" Adam! Stop it!" Autumn said, taking Jimmy's rabbit. "What? I just wanna have fun. Am I that bad?" Adam said. "I don't think you're bad. Atleast, not in general," Sarah said, smiling at Adam. Adam smile back.

"Atleast someone understands me," he said. Jimmy look at the two, feeling angry, until Autumn give him his toy back. "Thank you, Autumn," he said, loudly. "Not, only you are beautiful, but you're also sweet, and kind." Jimmy kiss her hand over and over, looking over at Sarah and Adam.

Sarah and Adam look at him, weirdly. So is Autumn. "Uh, you're welcome...and thank you?" she said. "Stop drooling on my sister, Curly Q's, she's not into you," Adam said. "Adam!" Autumn yell. "I'm not drooling on her!" Jimmy exclaim.

"It's so obvious you are. You're kissing her butt!" Adam said. Jimmy begins to get angry. "I am not!" "It's not bad that you have a crush on her." "I don't! I don't! I don't!" "Looks like it's good-bye Sarah and hello Autumn, isn't it?" That's when Jimmy snap.

"NO! It would never be a good-bye! Sarah is my best friend, and always will be! She comes first, and not second to anything, not even Autumn! I don't like Autumn! I only like her to make Sarah jealous, so she can stop paying attention to you! I don't like Autumn, and I never will!"

Jimmy quickly put his hands over his mouth, and look towards Autumn, who look heartbroken. "I knew there was something going on," she said. "Autumn-" "This whole time you were pretending to like me just to get Sarah jealous of me, because you were jealous of Adam!" ""But Autumn-"

"So, all those things you said to me were all a lie. I'm not beautiful, nor sweet, nor kind." "No! I mean, yes! I mean...I'm sorry," Jimmy said, upset. Autumn is full of tears. "Don't you ever talk to me again!" With that, she ran out of the house. "Autumn!" Adam ran after her.

Jimmy look at Sarah, while Sarah stare at him. "Jimmy?" Without an answer, Jimmy ran out of the house.

With the Eds and Als...

The Als are in the junkyard. "Al, get out of there!" Alex yell at Al, who was in a purple van with flames on the side. "No! Al too upset!" Al said. "We're suppose to confront the Eds, not hide from them. Allie, do something!" Alex said.

"I apologize, Alex, but there's nothing I can do in this situation," Allie said. "Hey Als! We're calling you out!" Alex turn around. "Well, well, well. Looks like we found our desserts," she said, when she saw the Eds.

"Sorry, toots, but I don't give desserts to free-loaders," Eddy said, while he and the other Eds walk towards them. "Ok, jerks, what is with the insults on the letter?" Alex ask. I'll tell you, what's with it! First, you girls come and act like us! Second, you threatened us you'll take over the Cul-de-Sac. Now you insult us, but in a letter, too!" Eddy explain. "Double D...is this true?" Allie ask. "I believe Eddy is right," Double D said. "Big Ed?" Al said, behind the steering wheel. Ed just look at her.

"I knew when I first lay my eyes on you, you would be trouble!" Eddy said, looking at Alex, "But no one believed me, because you're the _new kid_. Now that I finally got proof, I finally made you three go down! And when I said you're going down, I _mean_ you're going down. Now get outta my sight!" Eddy exclaim.

"Fine! Good-bye," Alex said. She flick Eddy's nose, then walk away. "Ow! And good riddance!" Eddy yell, rubbing his nose. "Ed?" Al said, getting out of the van, "Al don't wanna leave." "It's for Al's good," Ed said, giving her stuff chicken back. Al look shock, but take it, and walk away.

"Double D, what about the sleepover?" Allie ask. "I think it's best if we cancel it for now," Double D said. "Probably for good." With that, Allie walk away.

**And that's that. Wow, this one is a saddie chapter :( But I love the TBC (to be continued) story :P Will this be the end of seeing the Als? You'll just have to wait and find out ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter has the lamest fight scene ever! Lol. You've been warned. And here's a reply to ainmals1.**

**ainmals1: Oh no, I'm talking about light as in dark brown/black hair, not light as in grey. . Lol sorry, I should've been more specific. :P**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 8:

Sarah knock on the Al's door. It is open by Adam. "Oh, hey Red. Now's really not a good time-" "I know. I just wanna know how Autumn's doing," Sarah said. "Oh, well she's still upset, but I think she's getting better." "Ok...listen, Adam, you never answer my question," Sarah said.

Adam look confuse. "What question?" "This morning. Do you like-like me?" "Oh...Sarah...you're a great girl...and I really like you, but...I can't like you like that." "Why?" Sarah ask. "Well, to be honest, I'm not into the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. I just like having friends and having some fun."

"Oh..." Sarah said, sadly. "Plus, my family comes before anything or anybody else, and my baby sister needs me. I know I mess with my older sisters, but I still love them, and as an only brother, I got to watch out for all my sisters, just like you and your brother. I hope you understand."

Sarah just hug him. "You're so sweet. Autumn is lucky to have a brother like you. Friends?" Adam smile. "Best friends." Sarah smile. "See ya later, Adam." "You know it, Red." Then he close his door, while Sarah walk away. Suddenly, she bump into Jimmy.

"Sarah!" Jimmy hug her. "I miss you, Sarah." Sarah hug him back. "I miss you, too, Jimmy." "Oh, Sarah, what happened to us?" Jimmy ask. "It's my fault. I'm sorry, Jimmy. I was never paying attention to you. I didn't know it was hurting you," Sarah said.

"No, Sarah, I should be the one to apologize. I was being a jealous jerk face, and it was wrong of me," Jimmy said.

"You know we're gonna have to be separated sometimes, right?" Sarah said. "Yes...I just wish it wasn't so hard." "But no matter what, you'll always be my best friend," Sarah said. "The same goes for you and I'm sorry," Jimmy said. "Thanks, but you know I'm not the one who needs an apology," Sarah said, looking back at the Al's house.

Jimmy sigh. "I know."

Back with the Eds...

"Come on, come on. Work harder!" Eddy order. Double D wrap the plastic paper into a cone, and show it to Ed. Ed squirt glue on top of it. "If we want the kids to think it's ice cream, we need to make it look real. Go faster! Come on, Ed, I ain't paying ya to go slow!" Eddy said.

Ed, staring into space, accidentally squirt glue on top of Eddy's head. "You don't pay me at all, Eddy," he said. "Ah! Ed! Double D, do something!" Eddy said. "I apologize, Eddy, but as of now, the only thing I'm doing is making plastic paper cones."

Eddy growl. "What's wrong with you guys?! Ever since those girls stop talking to us, you act as if the world ended! They're nothing, but sissy girls! What do we need them for?" he said. "Oh, Eddy, you just don't understand," Double D said. "Oh, I understand, all right! I understand that you guys are going soft. Does it matter? No one talks to us!"

"Except for us!" The Eds turn around. "Kankers!" The Eds exclaim. One has curly red hair that covers her eyes. She also wears a white top with red polka dots, blue pants, and purple shoes. Her name is Lee Kanker.

The second one has blue, short hair that covers one of her eyes. She wears a black top, green pants, and black shoes. Her name is Marie Kanker. The last one has long, blond hair. She wears a grey t-shirt, red shorts, with long yellow socks, and red shoes. Her name is May Kanker.

"What do you, Kankers, want?" Eddy ask. "We just want to see our cute boyfriends," Lee said. "Uh, we have a doctor's appointment, so...see ya!" Eddy and the other Eds ran. "Marie!" Lee said, snapping her fingers. "On it," Marie said, grabbing a rope.

"Run away!" The Eds are caught by the rope. "Nice job, Marie," Lee said. "I'm too young!" Eddy yell. The Kankers laugh. "Let the idiots go." The Kankers turn around. "Who the heck are you three?" Lee ask. "None that concerns you, Powderhead. What's more important is that you let the Eds go," Alex said, while her and her sisters walk towards the Kankers.

"And how do you three hussies know the Eds?" Marie ask. "Because, Bleu Cheese, The Eds are...uh...our..." "BOYFRIENDS!" Al yell. "Boyfriends?!" Allie and Alex said. "Boyfriends?!" The Kankers said. "Boyfriends?!" Double D and Eddy said. "Boyfriend!" Ed said. "No way you freak-shows are dating our boyfriends!" May said. "Let's get 'em, girls!" Lee command. "Oh dear. I don't want us to start no trouble," Allie said. "Too late, you already got it!" Marie said.

Then the fight began. Lee charge at Alex, but Alex quickly jump on top of Lee's head, and start ripping her hair out. "Ouch! Get this girl off of me!" Alex kick Lee in the face, before she got down. "Sorry, Carrot Top, I could go insane," Alex said. She sees May charging at Al, who is petting her stuff chicken. "Al!" Alex quickly ran towards them, then stick her foot out, tripping May.

Alex turn towards Al. She tap Al behind her shoulder, then flee from her spot. Al turn around, seeing nobody. While Al look away, Alex take her stuff chicken, then ran. Al look forward, seeing her stuff chicken gone. "Where did my chicken go?!" she said, in panic. Alex ran towards her. "Hey Al, I saw that girl took your chicken," she lie, pointing at May, who was dusting herself. Al start to get angry.

"My chicken!" Al ran towards May, then tackle her. Marie glare at Allie, which made Allie glare back. Marie start to run towards her, while Allie just stands there. "Allie, watch out!" Double D yell out. Allie just stood there, while Marie is coming at her. Once Marie was close enough, she start to punch Allie, but Allie quickly dodge, then punch her in the face.

"Let's finish them off!" Listening to Alex's order, all three of them toss the Kankers in the middle. The Als separate, then jump into the sky, then start to come down on the Kankers. "YEE-HAW!" Alex exclaim. "GRACIOUS!" Allie yell. "CHICKEN!" Al scream. The three of them fall down on the Kankers, which created some dust. The Eds cough, then try to see what had happened.

Alex is on top of the Kankers, smiling triumphly, while Al and Allie is standing beside them, doing the same. Alex got down. "That's what you get when you mess with the Als. Now, get lost!" Alex said. "These girls are crazy! I'm getting outta here!" May said, then she left. "Hey, wait for me!" Marie said, then she left. "This isn't the last you see of us!" With that, Lee left. Allie un-tie the Eds. "AL!" "ED!" Ed and Al hug. "ALLIE!" "DOUBLE D!" Double D and Allie hug. Realizing what they're doing, they quickly let go, looking away, blushing.

Eddy glare at Alex. "Aww, no hug for Alex?" she ask. "You think you're so better," Eddy grumble. Alex roll her eyes. "Eddy!" Double D said. "It's ok, Double D. Listen, Eddy, remember when I said we're gonna be better than you?" Alex ask. "Yeah, so?" "Well, I didn't mean it. Any of it. I understand this is your hometown, and I don't need to change that. The reason why I mess with you, is because you entertain me, and I like seeing you get angry. If you want, we can start over. Friends?" Alex pull out her hand.

Eddy look at her hand, then at the others, who are looking intensely at him, then at Alex's dark blue eyes. Eddy smirk, then after a few minutes, he shake her hand. "Until you mess up," he respond. Alex smirk. "Count on it." Ed hug both of them. "Yay! All six of us are friends!" he said. "Took it long enough," Double D whisper to Allie. Allie giggle. "So," Alex said, "how about that sleepover?" The others look excited, then pause, and look at Eddy, waiting for his answer. For the second time, Eddy smirk.

Evening...with Autumn...

Autumn, wearing her thin strap orange shirt, and yellow pajama pants, take off her bandana, revealing her auburn hair and start combing it. "Are you sure you're ok?" Adam ask, wearing a white t-shirt, and red pajama pants; carrying a towel. Autumn roll her eyes. "Adam. For the last time, I'm fine," she said. Adam put his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. I was just checking to make sure." "Well, that's very nice of you, but don't over-do it," she said. "Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower." Then Adam went to their bathroom.

Suddenly, Autumn heard tapping noises. She turn to look out her window, seeing Jimmy waving. Autumn glare at him, but open her window. "What do you want?" she said, coldly. Jimmy, standing on a ladder, says "I know you're angry with me, but if you give me a few minutes, I would explain myself." Autumn sigh. "Fine. A few minutes. Come on." "Where are we going?" "On the roof, so we can have more privacy," Autumn answer.

She start to climb on the roof; Jimmy, following her lead. They both sit on the rooftop. "See, isn't this better? Plus, we can get to see stars. Pretty, ain't it?" "It's beautiful," Jimmy respond, "Just like you." Autumn roll her eyes. "Jimmy..." "No, but I'm serious. Especially, when you don't have your bandana on." Autumn didn't say anything, until she ask, "Why?" Jimmy sigh. "Oh, Autumn. I never meant to hurt you..." "But you did."

"Yeah, but I never meant to. I guess I was just jealous. And I never meant to say those cruel words today. It's just...Adam...and Sarah and...I don't know..." Autumn look at Jimmy. "Jimmy, when I first met you, I, honestly, didn't want to hang out with you, because...you're far from what I imagine you to be. And you're nothing like Adam, I could tell you that, but you seem so shy, and sensitive, so why not? And I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable with Adam and Sarah, so I stayed by your side, but that doesn't mean I was replacing Sarah. It means I want to be your friend." "But you are a friend, and a really good one, but as for me, I'm no good friend. I don't deserve to be your friend," Jimmy said.

"You really don't," Autumn said, "but I'll give you another chance." Jimmy smile. "That's all I need." Jimmy brush her hair out of her face, and kiss her cheek. Autumn blush, and put her head on his shoulder, while the two of them gaze at the stars on the roof.

**Is it over yet? (Peeks with one eye) Oh it is. Well, anyway what did I tell you about the fight scene. I told you it was lame, but I didn't want too much violence in there. Now, before you start beating me up, and show me what a _real_ fight is all about, why not you just review? :P **

**Stay tuned for the last, but certainely not least chapter/ending of MeetED, GreetED. Coming soon! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, one and all. Get ready for the last chapter in this story of MeetED, GreetED. Watch and enjoy. (And review). :P**

Epilogue:

"ZOMBIE ATTACK! Arrrrr!" "Al please! Double D and I are trying to find the meaning of words," Allie said, sitting on Ed's bed with Double D, who has a dictionary in his hand. Allie is wearing a thin strap dark blue shirt with a full moon in the middle, and dark blue pajama pants, with a matching dark blue sock hat. Double D is wearing a yellow jumpsuit, with a matching yellow sock hat.

"But Allie," Al whine, "I'm pretending to be a zombie from outer space!" Al is wearing a thin strap light blue shirt with a teddy bear's face in the middle. She's also wearing a light green pajama pants. "Actually, Al, zombies aren't from outer space. It's only possible if they live in graves to..." Al stare at Double D, blankly. "ZOMBIE ATTACK! Arrrrr!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Quit laying an egg! It's hard to find a good movie with you making that noise, Al!" Alex yell, sitting on Ed's blue chair with Eddy, both of them searching through mountains of movies on their laps. Alex is wearing a thin strap magneta shirt with three Z's in black letters in the middle, and black pajama pants with magneta polka dots. Eddy is wearing a white t-shirt, and yellow shorts with purple polka dots.

"Ed don't have nothing good!" he said. "Ooh, let's watch this!" Al said, picking up a videotape, "It's 'Aliens come to Earth from Mars'." "Better than nothing," Alex said. She got up from the chair, and take the videotape. She put it in the T.V. and press play. "This is the best sleepover we ever had!" Al said. "Al, this is the first sleepover we ever had," Alex said. "But it sure is the best," Allie agree. "Well, I'm glad you girls are enjoying yourself. Right, Eddy?" Double D said. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Eddy said, looking at the T.V., "What's taking Ed so long with the food?!" On cue, Ed came in with mountains of food in his hand. "No need to fear, Big Ed is here!"

Ed is wearing a white tank top and his underwear. "Ed!" Al tackle him, which made all the food in his hands fall on the floor. Ed and Al look at each other, then start laughing. "Nice going, numbskulls," Alex said, taking a bag of chips and sit down on the floor in front of the T.V., with Eddy beside her. "Tag, you're it!" Al said to Ed, then ran. "Oh no, you don't!" Ed said, chasing after her.

"Hey! Quit hogging the chips!" Eddy said to Alex. "Get your own, stupid!" Alex said. "It would be easier if you move your big, blond head outta the way," Eddy said. "I'll show you a big blond head!" Alex tackle Eddy. "HELP ME!" Double D and Allie shook their heads. "Oh dear," Double D mutter. "Here you go, Double D," Al said, handing him a soda. Double D smile. "Why, thank you, Al." Double D open the can, then suddenly, soda came flying to his face.

Allie gasp. "AL!" Al's icy blue eyes lit up. "I learn from the best," she said, hugging Ed. "Tag, you're it!" Ed said, then he ran. Al chase after him. "It's quite all right, Allie. It's not the first time it happened," Double D said, putting the can on the floor, "So, Allie, do you think you girls can handle us?"

"Well..." Allie look over at Alex hitting Eddy, and Al chasing Ed, then smile. "I think we'll be just fine with you guys. Besides...what's the Eds without the Als?" she said, putting her head on Double D's shoulder. Double D blush, and look down at her. He put his arms around her. "Nothing...nothing at all."

THE END

**Ta-daaaaa! That's the end. :D I hope you all had fun reading this story, as I had writing it. But don't leave me yet! I'll probably have some different stories to write for you next time (check the poll) ;) alas, as of now, I bid you good day, and good-bye, and peace in a bottle of grease, but mostly good day.**

**See ya later, skaters! :P**


End file.
